


Chiffon Icing

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of a Panic Attack, a burnt cake, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 3: First KissThere's a lot of things Ignis gets angry about. Burnt cake isn't one of them.





	Chiffon Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Day the third of my Promnis Week works
> 
> [Lavender Gunpowder](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com) also houses my writing

Approaching the front door of your own house and seeing smoke billowing from under the door would definitely cause a sense of panic in any person. However, today was Ignis’ birthday and seeing the sight before him completely dampened his mood. Fumbling for his keys, he barely managed to open his front door, imagining the worst of his boyfriend who was inside. It’s especially worse when that occurs on your birthday of all days.

Of all the things Ignis expected to see, Prompto crying into a cake tin was certainly not one of them. This was a new experience for him to navigate, trying to comfort someone without really knowing why they were upset.

“P-Prompto? Darling, are you okay?” It was like trying to approach an animal without spooking it. He held his hand out apprehensively.

“Oh no!” Prompto jumped back, wrapping his arms across his chest. “I-Iggy! I- I-” Now he’d done it. Ignis stopped moving forward, and instead headed around the kitchen island to face Prompto 

“Darling, I’d like you to breathe. In for four, hold for four, out for four. Can you do that for me?” A small nod from Prompto helped Ignis let go of the breath he was unaware that he was holding onto. 

When Prompto’s breaths eventually evened out, Ignis directed him to the couch. Once settled, he waited for Prompto to give him any indication that he was ready to talk. 

It was a hand on top his own that indicated that Prompto was ready. “I was trying- trying to make you cake. I’m a horrible cook, that’s a fact, but I thought, ‘hey even a dumbass like me can follow instructions’. But when I left it in the oven, I went to get changed. I mean, the instructions said 20 minutes and that was more than enough time for me. So when I came out and saw smoke, I realised that more than 20 minutes had passed. 

“I forgot to set the damn timer. And I worked so hard on that cake. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday, and your kitchen. Please don’t hate me.” At this point, Prompto had all but dropped himself onto Ignis’ lap. Ignis took to petting Prompto’s hair as if he were a cat 

“Prompto, all I want for my birthday is to hold my boyfriend and be reminded that there’s more to life than responsibilities. Besides, cuddling you is better than cuddling cake.” At that, Prompto laughed and Ignis joined in.

They spent a while like that, until Prompto sprung up, nearly knocking his head with Ignis’ jaw. “I have your present,” he gleamed. “At least that didn’t get burnt. You have to close your eyes, okay.”

Ever-diligent Ignis shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He could sense some sort of mass standing in front of him. Slowly, he uncovered his eyes to see Prompto standing in front of him with a box from Build-A-Bear. He couldn’t believe it! The only he’d truly voiced his desire for a teddy bear from that store was during Christmas shopping. Furthermore, he’d uttered it as a throwaway comment, not expecting it to come to fruition. 

The bear itself was rainbow. And when he pressed the button on his right, it said ‘I love you’. Clear as crystal, Ignis knew that was Prompto’s voice. Overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of the gift, tears started pricking the corners of Ignis’ eyes. He stood up abruptly, wrapping his whole body around Prompto, bear still in hand.

“Thank you. So much. I can’t believe- I love you!” There was so much more Ignis wanted to say; yet the flood of emotions in him limited him to expressing his gratitude with a multitude of kisses on Prompto’s face. 

When he finally calmed down, Ignis asked, “what’s their name?” 

“Hm? Whose name?”

“The bear, silly. They need a name. It’s akin to leaving a child unnamed!” Ignis declared in mock horror.

Prompto rubbed his chin. “Well it’s your bear, so really, the honour goes to you.”

“Yes, but, you brought them home. This is as much your responsibility as it is mine.” Ignis retorted.

This back and forth had gone on until midnight. Eventually they’d settled on ‘Minnie’, and that was only after Prompto had thrown out nearly every synonym for small. Once decided, Ignis, Prompto, and Minnie all snuggled into bed together. Ignis could see Prompto struggling to stay awake, if only to keep staring on at him. He bent down to kiss him, on the nose. A giggle emanated from Prompto as he drew his hand up to scratch the aforementioned nose.

“Hehe, first kiss.” Prompto looked back up to kiss Ignis on the chin 

Ignis glanced over the clock mounted on the wall; it read 12:07 am. He was a beat late to realise what Prompto was mumbling about. Well he wasn’t wrong. He held no qualms about the nature of his first kiss of the day, but it was truly late and Ignis had work in the morning. So off to the land of dreams they went, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun factoid: I actually have a rainbow teddy from build-a-bear that my friends got me for my birthday. Her name is May Day


End file.
